Merrily We Go Around
by Moreanswers24
Summary: While they weren't the richest people by any means, Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular had reliable flows of income that made it possible to splurge every now and again. So when a carnival came to a nearby Filaanese town, they knew that this was a perfect way to spend some quality time and some money. Post-Musical


**AN: 10,000 years will give you such a crick in the neck. My writer's block has finally eased up for a brief time and so I thought I'd do something that has nothing to do with arguments or tension. This is because: 1. I wanted to write something nice and fluffy for vinkunwildflowerqueen because reasons and 2. Who doesn't like something fluffy now and again?**

 **Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Wicked. Sorry.**

For having escaped Oz with nothing but the clothes on their back, Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular had a decent life.

While they weren't the richest people by any means, they had reliable flows of income that made it possible to splurge every now and again. So when a carnival came to a bigger, Filaanese town that wasn't very far from the small and somewhat secluded town they lived in, they looked at their finances, talked to their neighbor who had their own wagon, and got to tell their kids the exciting news of being able to go to a carnival.

* * *

With three kids that were four, ten, and twelve respectively, there were many different paths that each child wanted to take once they arrived at the carnival. The youngest, Glinda Rose, affectionately known as Linny, wanted to spend a majority of her day at the carousel and the petting zoo. On the other hand, Liir and Aylin, the second oldest and the eldest, wanted to go on the thrill rides as well play some games. Luckily with Elphaba and Fiyero as their parents, a plan was quickly formed to sate everyone's needs.

The first stop was the carousel and while Linny had loved the thought of it, she had never actually rode on one, which meant that when the horses started to move up and down as the carousel spun, she became slightly freaked out.

And by slightly freaked out, I mean she burst into tears.

Fiyero's and Elphaba's eyes widened as they tried to sooth her and help her not be afraid. However, none of their soothing did any help. It was Liir and Aylin who saved the day.

Each time Liir and Aylin's horses went up and then down, they made a funny face, contorting them to make images you thought were impossible to make. With each face, Linny began to calm down and ever so slowly began to laugh and smile. With this situation averted, Fiyero began to join in on the fun, making a funny face towards Elphaba who quickly laughed, rolled her eyes, and let caution go with the wind by sticking her tongue out at Fiyero and her children with a grin.

After the carousel, Fiyero and Elphaba each took turns taking Aylin and Liir on thrill rides as well as taking Linny to different attractions better suited for her.

When they all regrouped for lunch, for which Elphaba refused to allow Fiyero, Liir, or Linny to eat funnel cake as a meal, Aylin brought a topic to the table that might have been in the back of Fiyero's mind.

"Momma? After lunch can Liir, Linny, and I go play the games by ourselves?"

Elphaba was shocked but didn't show it as she put her food down,"Can I ask why you want to do that? This is a family day."

Aylin smiled, "I know, momma. But you and papa deserve some time for yourselves. And I can watch Liir and Linny. Make sure they don't get in trouble."

"Hey! I don't need to be watched. Only Linny does."

"Not true. Not true. I'm a big girl."

Elphaba chuckled, "Okay you two. That's enough."

She looked at Aylin with a soft smile on her face, "You really don't have to do this sweetheart."

Aylin came to sit by her mother, "I'm sure. Papa? Tell Momma it's going to be okay."

Fiyero smiled and wrapped his arm around Elphaba's shoulder, "C'mon Fae. It'll be fun. Just you and me."

Elphaba closed her eyes and breathed in, "Okay. I guess." She opened her eyes and kissed Aylin's head."How did I get such a wonderful daughter?"

Aylin smiled, "I have a wonderful mother."

They went back to finishing their lunch and after about fifteen minutes of Aylin's reassurances, Fiyero's tips to keep safe, and a secretive transfer of some money, the three children headed off and Fiyero grinned at his wife, "So whatcha wanna do first?."

* * *

20 minutes later

"Are you sure you want to do this Elphaba? There's a reason why I'm able to work at the lumber yard and you at a schoolhouse."

"Oh stop it, you're just scared I'll beat you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Elphaba and Fiyero were in a middle of a standoff. A standoff to determine who could win the high striker game in order to make the puck go all the way to the top and win the prize.

"Well, I'm going to beat you sweetheart," Fiyero said smugly. "And if I do, you have go on the Ferris wheel with me.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at his smugness and chuckled."I would have gone on it regardless, Yero, but okay. But if I win, you have to buy me dessert."

They got into the high striker line, the game where you had to hit a piece of wood to get a puck all the way to the top of the post and ring the bell, talking about everything and anything.

When it was Fiyero's turn to hit the high striker, he quickly turned to Elphaba,"Good luck kiss?"

She obliged and reluctantly had to push him off when she eventually saw that the line behind them getting longer, her face darker than normal. She was still not totally comfortable with very romantic, public displays of affection."Good luck."

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, "Thanks."

He picked up the mallet and positioning himself into a proper stance hit the high striker with all his force. He watched the puck go higher and higher until it-stopped just before the bell and came back down.

Elphaba laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, "It's alright, Yero."

When it was her turn she picked up the mallet and without any hesitation gave it a whack. A whack which gave her the gratifying sound of a bell.

"Winner! Select your prize." Elphaba smiled as she picked out a lion figurine and gave it to Fiyero,"Here you go."

Fiyero smiled softly at the figurine and kissed her forehead, "Congratulations, my strong, sexy green girl." Elphaba blushed once again.

* * *

A few hours later, when the kids, Elphaba, Fiyero were set to meet up, Elphaba and Fiyero were nowhere to be found.

"Where do you think they could be, Aya?" Liir said looking around and back at Aylin.

"I don't know. Maybe they are still walking to meet us."

" . I see them. I see them. They're up there," Linny said pointing to the sky.

Liir rolled his eyes, "No they're not. Momma wouldn't do that here." Linny began to pout and placed her hands on her hips, "They are up there."

Aylin was just about to scold her for continuing to lie, when Liir pointed at the Ferris wheel, "She's right!"

There, at the top of the stopped Ferris wheel, was Fiyero and Elphaba Tiggular, the latter resting her head on his shoulder and the former laying his head on hers. The three kids smiled and waited for their parents to come down, all knowing that this was the type of relationship they would want in the future.

When they saw their parents approach them, they ran towards them, Linny launching herself into Fiyero's arms and telling him all about the fun they had.

"Are you glad that we came?" Elphaba asked, holding Liir and Aylin's hands. The kids nodded smiling.

Elphaba beamed, "I'm glad. Now before we leave," she looked at Fiyero and smiled, "Who wants dessert?"

In the end, that day was one that would be remembered forever.


End file.
